operation:assassin
by cobramage
Summary: This story is about numbuh 104 who is an assassin and is working with our favourite sector V to get rid of father once and for all! First fic plz send me tips on how to improve!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Knd operation assassin

Assassin Sent So Adult Sent Solemnly Into Netherworld

Numbuh 1 was staring at the screen were numbuh 362 was talking to him from,"due to the constant problems Father has caused us so often I have decided we need to deal with him once and for ALL"  
Numbuh 1 stared at her slightly confused "with all due respect how are we supposed to do that? My teams weapons are not made to kill as the rules state."Nigel was expecting an angry replie from numbuh 362 but she seemed rather calmand simply answered" I know and that's why I'm sending over an assassin from moon base headquarters", now he was definetly confused he never knew they had assassins at all,though he reasoned they probably weren't used very often."ok, when shall I be expecting him"  
" he shall be at your sector sometime tomorrow so I advise you let your team know soon"she stated "agreed, numbuh 1 over and out"he pressed a button and the screen went blank, he sighed he then set out to assemble his team toi tell them the news. 


	2. preparing for the visit

PLz review i need to know someone is actually reading this or theres no point me writing this

Chapter 2

The alarms went off and all the opretives ran to the briefing room,they all sat in there usual seats and numbuh 1 walked to his podium to address his team."I have just recieved a message from numbuh 362, telling me a knd assassin is on his way to our treehouse as we speak"stated numbuh 1,there was a mumuring convosation between the team"cool an assassin i never knew we had any of them!"numbuh 4 yelled.""numbuh 5 doesnt like this, no one deveserves to die not even adults"numbuh 5 said"well, we dont have much choice he is still classed as a higher rank than us"numbuh 1 answered.  
"so whens he getting here?"numbuh 2 asked, he seemed interested in the assassin.  
"within a few hours i suspect so numbuhs 2 through 3 prepare the guest room and numbuh 5 stay were u are we need to have a talk"numbuh 1 said.

Numbuk 2,3 and 4 ran off to prepare the room while numbuh 5 sat cross armed in her seat with her head down.Numbuh 1 approached her and sat down next to her and spoke" i know you dont support the idea of this assassin but i still expect u to be civil and not spitfull, do you understand?"numbuh 1 lowered his sunglassesand stared into her eyes"Fine, but dont expect numbuh five to attend to him in anyway"she answered, numbuh 1 smiled "fine" he got up and walked out.Numbuh 5 sat there wondering if she would be able to keep her emotions in check while this assassin was here. 


	3. welcome to sector v numbuh

CHAPTER THREE

The assassin arrived early the next morning.He came in a standed knd m.o.s.q.u.i.t.o which left after he got off.The assassin said nothing from the moment he got off and looked rather dark,he was wearing a plain black hoodie and the hood was over his head and it was so low down that it cast a shadow down to his top lip, it was a wonder he could see where he was going,he was also wearing some black jog bottoms and black trainers,and,on his back,was a sniper like weapon infact it truly did look like a sniper rifle.Although it was fashioned from bits and pieces of other thing like many of the knd weapons this one looked much more professionally crafted.

The assassin stud there not moving or saying a word while sector V eyed him up,there was an awkward silence which was broken when numbuh 1 finally spoke

"Welcome to sector V, i am numbuh 1 head of sector here and these are my team mates"he turned and walked up to each one in turn."This is numbuh 2, our 2x4 technology specialist and pilot"  
"Hi there"numbuh 2 said looking for any reaction from the assassin,there was none.  
"This is numbuh 3 our...erm..."numbuh 1 thought, what was numbuh 3's speciality anyway?He couldn't think of one so he quickly moved on.  
"This is numbuh 4 our combat specialist"  
Numbuh 4 nodded respectfully and everyone was suprised to see the assassin no back.  
"And finally numbuh 5 our spy and my second in comand"numbuh 1 finished.  
Numbuh 5 Merely mumbuled a few words and kept her head down,what she said none of the team or the assassin could hear,numbuh 1 gave her a nudge she then lifted her head up and forced a smile then, she put her head down again and the smile faded."And you are?"numbuh 1 asked,the assassin did not reply"well?"numbuh 1 pressed fro an answer,after a short time the assassin answered "I'm numbuh 104"  
numbuh 4 gasped"t..th..that m..me..means your my...

Ha ha ha evil little cliff hagger, to find out the connectipn between numbuh 4 and the assassin you'll have to wait for the next chapter...HA HA HA HA HA! 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"that means your my..."numbuh 4 stutered,numbuh 104 smiled and laughed slightly "you remember me Wally, I'm impressed"numbuh 104 said in a monotoned voice.He walked over to the closest wall and rested against it, the smile was still there on his face"how do you know this guy numbuh 4?"asked numbuh 5 rather inquisitivaly."he was my mentor while i was training at the arctic base..."numbuh 4 explained"he walked over to me after my first training and said he saw potential in me, and he gave me private tutoring since then till I graduated"numbuh 4 was staring at the ceiling lost in thought and probabley recalling all he could remember.Then a thought struck numbuh 4 "if you were 12 when i was was trainee that means your a"  
"teenager"numbuh 104 finished 


	5. if u want me to continue

NOTE TO ALL READERS:

DUE TO LOW REVIEWS AND ME HAVING NO KNOWLEDGE HOW TO CHECK HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ MY FANFIC I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS TORY UNTIL IT HAS 15 REVIEWS.SO EVEN IF YOURE REVIEW JUST SAYS 'IVE READ IT AND ENJOYED IT'ITS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME.ALSO IF YOU WANT ANY REQUESTS ABOUT A NEW STORY OR WHAT YOU THINK WOULD GIVE THE STORY A BIT OF ZING DONT HESITATE TO ASK

FROM COBRAMAGE 


	6. the true chapter 5

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I WAS COMPLETELY GOBSMACKED I ASKED FOR 15 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT TIME I LOOK... THERE THEY ARE! I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO of Music and Darkness aka DJ 16,bumblebee115,ToasterOven11,Red Cyborg AND EvilAngelfish ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW!

104 just stood there with a small smirk on his lips "so" he claped his hands together "wheres my room? I need a rest" numbuh 4 gestured for him to follow. They began to walk out of the room and as numbuh 4 passed numbuh 1 he whispered to him "I think this would be a good time to go talk to numbuh 5"  
with that he carried on his way to show numbuh 104 his temporary room." 


	7. chapter 6

chapter 6- anger and pain

Numbuh 1 made his way to Numbuh 5's room to see if he could comfort her in some way, or, at least help her get along with Numbuh 104 until he left.

He couldn't quit figure out what to say to her,it was something even a KND operative shouldn't have to deal with.He knew this was an extremely sensitive subject to discuss with her after what happened to her best.  
Before he could think on it any further he reached the door that had a giant '5' painted on it,he sighed,took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile Numbuh 4 was taking Numbuh 104 to his temporary room. There was an awkward silence between the two and Numbuh 4 knew if anyone of them to speak first it was himself."So..erm..how you been all these years?"asked Numbuh 4 "well"Numbuh 104 said "i continued in the artic base for a while,then my 13th birthday came and i was offered the choice to stay on over my 13th birthday under one condition." Numbuh 4 was now very intrested and was not paying attention to the point that they were getting very close to the assassins room."And that would be?"inquisited Numbuh 4. Numbuh 104 smiled, he couldn't understand why Numbuh 4 hadn't already guessed, he knew when he was tutouring him he wasn't that bright but by now he was expecting an intelligence rise in Numbuh 4. But sensing that he wasn't going to get an atempt from his short friend he answered, "that I would become an assassin"...

Numbuh 5 had been quite upset when Numbuh 1 entered her room, but she was much calmer now and Numbuh 1 thought he might be able to go deeper into her feelings. "So I understand why you don't get along with this guy but like I said to you before he came, be civil and no grudge bearing, remember he's not the one that killed.."Numbuh 5 cut him off before he could say anymore.  
"Don't you ever dare mention that Nigel Uno." Her voice was venomous as she said this, Numbuh 1 had never heard her so angry. "You have no idea what pain and anger i went through over those months, i nearly got myself decommissioned over those horride events and I'd thank you to never mention it again!" Numuh 1 looked her straight in the eyes and she looked back into his. He nodded and stood up "Fine, have some time to think and then meet me in the briefing room at 1500 hours." He then walked out leaving her all alone.  
She collapsed onto her bed and began to regret how horrible she had been to Numbuh 1. She had liked him ever since they met and he had helped her forget her haunting memories without even knowing it. She sighed, rolled over and grabbed her MP3 player and headphones. She turned it on, put her headphones in her ears, layed back and let herself lose herself in the music. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At 1500 hours the entire team met up in the briefing room to here what numbuh 1 had summoned them for.  
Numbuh 104 had also come and he still had with him his sniper like weapon.

"Ok team, we have received information from global command that father has hired a new henchmen to make kids do revision classes for an hour each day after school. As the closest sector to the school were the kids are being taught this moment."

The team began a murmur of talk to each other about this mission but numbuh 104 stayed completely silent and seemed thoughtless.

"I must caution you all that this will be the strongest henchmen we've ever faces so bring your best weapons and meet me in the hangar in 5 minutes, KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" yelled numbuh 1

The team all rushed off to get there weapons while numbuh 104 just stood up and walked calmly to numbuh 1 " I will be along slightly later" he said in a monotone voice "why is that" numbuh 1 asked "I have…business to take care of" he said

Numbuh 1 looked at him questionably but he decided to let it drop.

"fine, but not to late" stated numbuh 1

Numbuh 104 smiled "I would have it no other way."

Eventually all of sector V met in the hangar. They all had there weapons numbuh three had her teddy rifle,numbuhs 1 and 5 had duel s.c.a.m.p.ps (those bottle laser shooting thingies) and numbuh 4 had to mustard guns.

"alright team lets get this battle over with so we can get some tea"

"yeah I'm starved" said numbuh 2

"you're always starved" said numbuh 5

"so?" answered numbuh 2

"Will you guys just be quiet, I need to kick some adult butt" numbuh 4 yelled

"Hey, where's numbuh 104?" asked numbuh 3

"He has something to take care of and says he'll be along shortly" answered numbuh 1

"then lets get goin'" said numbuh 4 as he jumped around eagerly

"Ok team, lets go!" yelled numbuh 1 as they all climbed into the ship and took off.

Sector v hadn't noticed that numbuh 104 had been leaning against the vehicle entrance/exit to the hangar and watching them talk and take off.He stood there and watched them disappear into the horizon.

He smiled.

"good look sector v, you'll need it"

He then walked off to sort out his 'business' 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Watch out for those maths books!"Shouted numbuh 1 as he fired his mustard gun at the revision teacher, he yelped and dived side ways as a large math book came hurtling towards him.

"C'mon Nigel you've only got 100 pages left to do" said the revision teacher as she sent another book flying towards numbuh 1, the book was intercepted in mid air by a shot from numbuh 4's scampp gun.

"Eat laser you old bag" shouted numbuh 4 as he shot with his weapon at the teacher.

"O wallabee, your test is next week so you'd better get revising write away!" yelled the revision teacher as she chucked a thick history book at his head, The book hit home and sent numbuh 4 flying knocking him unconscious to the floor.

"How dare you do that to Wally!" shouted numbuh 3 as she charged towards the revision teacher intent on revenge, the revision countered this threat by throwing razor sharp compasses at numbuh 3 sending her flying into the wall pinned in place by the compasses.

"This isn't working, I'm gonna have to call for back up, Numbuh 5 cover me." said numbuh 1 "On it chief" answered numbuh 5 as she ran ahead firing at the revision teacher to draw her attention from numbuh 1.Numbuh 1 pulled out a Motorola V3 RAZR from his pocket and pressed the speed dial key."hello,sector W this is numbuh 1 first in command of sector V requesting assistance from garibaldi school, we have engaged the revision teacher and are losing ground please send immediate backup I repeat send immediate backup.." He got no further as a math book hit him in the side of his face.

He felt a painful stinging sensation as he lay on the floor after the book had hit, He managed to turn his head to see his whole team laying on the floor either unconscious or to badly injured to move, he then saw a boot standing in front of his face he looked up to see the revision teacher standing with a compass attached to her hand via a piece of rubber that could come off any second , point down aimed at numbuh 1's temple, and judging from the sheer scale of the spike it was easily long and heavy enough to finish his life long before intended .He was to week to move and he knew that instant he was going to die. "Now Nigel it didn't have to end like this, but it seems father has had enough of you and your mischievous friends, so, I guess its goodbye Mr.Uno" she then put her fingers above the rubber to push it off her finger and onto numbuh 1's temple.But before she could an iron nail came flying through the air from nowhere and straight through the rubber and her finger lodging itself in her finger preventing the compass from falling from her finger. She let out a scream of anger and pain. She looked up to see who had shot the nail,  
Standing with his sniper like weapon was numbuh 104 loading another nail into it. The revision teacher ran as fast as she could towards 104 to stab him with the compass attached to her finger, but before she could get close enough the assassin brought up his weapon and shot the nail square into the middle of her forehead.

The last few minutes had played in slow-motion for numbuh 1 from the nail going into the revision teachers head to the nail going into her forehead, then time resumed its normal pace as he saw the revision teachers pupils dilate, her skin turn pale and her knees buckle as she fell to the ground, motionless, dead. 


	10. AN:ALL READ!

Due to a lack of readers(24 for my latest chapter) I have decided until I get 10 more reviews I shall not write any more chapters. I KNOW THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IVE DONE THIS BUT WHY WRITE MORE IF NO ONE READS IT?

SORRY TO yasminxnigel BUT I CANNOT WRITE ON YOUR SUPPORT ALONE.

ALL THE BEST

cobramage


	11. Chapter 9

Numbuh 1 got up, shaken, thankful and fearful. He turned round and looked towards numbuh 104 who was lowering his 'sniper rifle' scope from his eye and hoisting back onto his back, he looked up to Nigel, his eyes were cold and showed no sign of emotion to the act he just committed. Numbuh 1 couldn't decide what to do, should he turn and run? Should he thank him for the rescue?

While he thought over this numbuh 104 had begun to attend to the rest of sector V, numbuh 1 decided to follow suit starting with the furthest fallen team mate from the assassin.

After each of the kids awoke they all had different reactions to the body that lay on the floor, numbuh 3 had screamed at the top of her lungs, numbuh 4 had sworn and shuffled away from the body, numbuh 2 had taken one look and turned away. There was only one person left. The one he dreaded to wake. Numbuh 5. He tried to shield the corpse from view but she figured out he was blocking her and she looked round his shoulder and numbuh 1 watched as her eyes went wide, her eyes widen and tears begin to form in her eyes.

Numbuh 1 pulled her head to his chest so she could see no more; he felt his sweatshirt become damp as her tears soaked in the material, soon she stopped crying and her hands soon became fists, her fists began to shake and she got up and turned her view to numbuh 104. She began to walk towards him with thoughts of only anger and resentment.

"Hey, hoodie boy" she called

He turned and received a punch across the face. He showed no sign of retaliation or emotion towards the attack but just stood as she continued to hit him but with less and less intent and anger each time till eventually stopped. Numbuh 1 took her by the hand and shoulder and led her out the room, away from her memories.

Eventually each and every one of the knd operatives got into the transport to get back to the tree house, the assassin being the last; after all he couldn't just leave the body in the middle of a classroom. The trip back to the HQ was an uncomfortable one; no one talked or communicated with anyone in any way, for that matter the only people who were doing anything were numbuh 2 who was driving and numbuh 104 who was polishing and doing maintenance on his 'sniper rifle'.

When they finally reached the treehouse they all went there separate ways. Each and every one of them went to there rooms no questions asked, when numbuh 4 had reached his room he instantly set up his punch bag and turned on his stereo and turned the song to I am by crush 40. He let the words seep into his head as he continuously hit the punch bag trying desperately to forget the horrible seen of the revision teacher. He could not.

Eventually after he had worn himself out he decided it was time to have a little talk with numbuh 104 about this whole assassin business. He slowly made his way to numbuh 104s room and when he finally reached it he could hear a muffled noise coming from the room. Not wanting to intrude but still curious about what going on in there he took a peak and beheld a sight he would never have suspected.


End file.
